Problem: How many different prime factors does $20!$ have? (Reminder: If $n$ is a positive integer, then $n!$ stands for the product $1\cdot 2\cdot 3\cdot \cdots \cdot (n-1)\cdot n$.)
Solution: $20!=20\cdot19\cdot18\cdot...\cdot3\cdot2\cdot1$ is divisible by every prime less than 20. There are $\boxed{8}$ such primes: 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19.